Tribes
The competing teams in Minecraft Survivor are known as tribes. Commonly, there are two tribes in a season, but there have been instances where three may be active at the same time. A tribe can have anywhere between five to seven people at the beginning of the game. Dividing Into Tribes Most commonly, the tribes are divided by the producers before the game begins. However, there have been exceptions. Tribes Preset by Production In most seasons, the castaways are divided into tribes semi-randomly: * In , the 12 castaways were divided into two tribes of six, with one woman and five men on each tribe. * In , the 14 castaways were divided into two tribes of seven. * In , the 16 castaways were divided into two tribes of eight, with one woman and seven men on each tribe. Tribes Divided by Theme * In , the 15 castaways were divided into three tribes of five. Two of the tribes contained four men and one female, while the last tribe contained five returnees from previous seasons. * In , the 14 castaways were divided into two tribes of seven based on their personality traits and qualities when it comes to social life, namely Extroverts and Introverts. * In , the 15 castaways were divided into three tribes of five based on a major trait or quality which they individually possessed, namely Brains, Brawn, and Beauty. *In , the 16 castaways were divided into two tribes of eight based on how they were perceived in their previous season(s), placing them on either the Heroes or Villains tribe. Starting Tribes Each Minecraft Survivor season starts with 12 to 16 contestants, stranded in a remote location and will be left there for 23-39 days. The castaways will be equally divided into two tribes. These tribes then will be sent out to separate camps identified by a colored tribe banner. Both camps are far apart from each other and they have an equal distance from the challenge areas, the production team's encampment and the Tribal Council set. The resources of both camps can be equally found or compromising. From there on out, the contestants must fend for themselves in all aspects of survival. Names and Identification Starting tribes are given unique names (usually based on local language) and identifying colors which are used on tribe flags, challenge props, on-screen text, and various other items. Each player is given a buff, a piece of leather armor dyed to their specific tribe color, which all contestants must wear on their heads at all times. Players are only allowed to take off their buffs when EliteChris35 tells them to. Tribe Switch : See also: Tribe Switch. The tribe switch is one of the most basic Minecraft Survivor twists. EliteChris35 tells the contestants to drop their buffs (leather helmets), signaling that there will be a change in the nature and personal makeup of the tribes. In a tribe switch, the contestants will either up at their original tribe or will be swapped into another. They must give their old buff and must don a new one. If there is a switch, it occurs before merge, commonly catching players off-guard, forcing them to change strategy and relationships with other players. In , the switch occurred the first tribal council before merge, where there were only 10 people left. In , the switch occurred when 12 people were remaining. Tribe swaps may occur early in the game, while some occur later, right before merge. Schoolyard Pick : See also: Schoolyard Pick. In , castaways were initiated into a tribe switch when they were asked to stand on random blocks at a meetup. Two captains were picked randomly, which whom chose which people they wanted on their tribes. Three tribes of five were then limited down to two tribes of five, with one person being exiled from the game til the next vote-off. Tribe Dissolves In some seasons, three tribes will be dissolved into two tribes, which means that the amount of contestants will be shuffled but equal on both of the two tribes. In , during the Schoolyard Pick, the tribe was dissolved and that tribe's castaways were chosen to be put into the two other tribes. The same occurred in to the tribe, though during a randomized tribe switch instead. Tribe Expansion In , two tribes were expanded into three tribes, which means that the amount of contestants were shuffled but equal on all three tribes. The tribe became the first auxiliary tribe to be created as a result of this twist. Merged Tribe The merged tribe is composed of the remaining members of the two-three starting tribes. The merged tribe is named by the producers, just as the starting tribes are. Merged tribes will be given new camps to stay at, usually with new supplies and new twists. As for challenges, post-merge challenges are generally individual-based, rather than team-based. Tribe Colors Per Season Minecraft Survivor